Rob Emerson
| birth_place = Newport Beach, California | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Ruas Vale Tudo | stance = | fightingoutof= Irvine, California | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 3 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 8 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Robert Michael Emerson (born July 30, 1981) is an American professional mixed martial artist (MMA) fighter. Emerson is a former Pancrase and King of the Cage fighter. He currently fights in the UFC's lightweight division and was a cast member of The Ultimate Fighter 5. Mixed martial arts career The Ultimate Fighter On episode 3 of The Ultimate Fighter 5, Emerson faced eventual winner of the show, Nate Diaz. In the second round of an exciting and back and forth fight Diaz managed to secure a rear naked choke for the win. However, BJ Penn told the viewers that he could not take anything away from Emerson, as he had given the fight his all. After Gabe Ruediger was taken off the show for his inability to make the 155 lb weight limit Dana White brought back Emerson. Corey Hill, Ruediger's initial opponent, picked him to fight. The first round belonged to Hill as Emerson had problems getting inside on his lanky foe and dealing with his substantial reach advantage. In the second, the veteran got closer though and was able to potshot Hill and get out of range effectively, and he even locked in a heel hook late in the round when the action hit the mat, earning him the round and forcing the bout to a third and deciding stanza. In the third, both fighters spent most of their time circling each other, and while Emerson appeared to score the most effective blows of the round with kicks to the leg, the decision went to the more aggressive Hill, who put Team Pulver back in the win column and in control heading into episode seven. UFC career Emerson faced fellow Team Penn teammate Gray Maynard on the undercard of The Ultimate Fighter 5 Finale. With Maynard dominating the first round (the only effective work of Emerson's being a flying knee and a takedown), when the second round began Gray picked up his opponent and slammed him to the canvas. Emerson, due to an aggravated injury of the ribs, submitted. However, during the fall Maynard accidentally spiked himself on the floor and seemingly rendered himself unconscious. The bout was declared a no-contest despite protests from a visibly angry Maynard. Later, doctors ruled that Maynard did not have a concussion. Maynard offered this diagnosis as proof that he had not been knocked unconscious during the fight. Both fighters have expressed interest in a rematch. He then knocked out Manny Gamburyan at UFC 87 in only 12 seconds, earning "Knockout of the Night" honors. His next fight was against Kurt Pellegrino at UFC Fight Night: Lauzon vs. Stephens. Emerson lost the fight at 3.14 of the second round due to submission (rear naked choke); the first submission loss of Emerson's career. Emerson currently trains his striking with Colin Oyama, the former trainer of Quinton "Rampage" Jackson. He was scheduled to fight George Sotiropoulos at UFC 101 but was forced to withdraw because of a hand injury and was replaced by George Roop.Cut forces Rob Emerson out of UFC 101 bout; George Roop reported as replacement | MMAjunkie.com Emerson lost a bout by decision to Rafael dos Anjos on September 19, 2009, at UFC 103. Emerson agreed to the contest after Matt Wiman was forced to withdraw after suffering a knee injury. Emerson next faced Phillipe Nover on February 6, 2010, at UFC 109 and won a unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). Personal life Rob and his girlfriend Candy had their first child, a daughter in 2008. According to the Orange County Sheriff's Department website, Rob Emerson was arrested on September 19, 2007 and was sent to the Musick Jail in Irvine California. Rob Emerson vs. Keita Nakamura Set for UFC 81 | MMAjunkie.com MMA record {| class="wikitable" |- ! Record ! Result ! Opponent ! Method ! Event Title ! Date ! Round ! Time ! Location |- |9-8 (1) | Win | Phillipe Nover |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 109: Relentless |2010-02-06 |3 |5.00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |8–8 (1) | Loss | Rafael dos Anjos |Decision (Unanimous) |UFC 103: Franklin vs. Belfort |2009-09-19 |3 |5:00 | Dallas, Texas, US |- |8–7 (1) | Loss | Kurt Pellegrino |Submission (Rear naked choke) |UFC Fight Night: Lauzon vs. Stephens |2009-02-07 |2 |3:14 | Tampa, Florida, US |- |8–6 (1) | Win | Manvel Gamburyan |KO (Punches) |UFC 87: Seek and Destroy |2008-08-09 |1 |0:12 | Minneapolis, Minnesota, US |- |7–6 (1) | Win | Keita Nakamura |Decision (Split) |UFC 81: Breaking Point |2008-02-02 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |6–6 (1) |colspan=1 style="background: #c5d2ea" |No Contest | Gray Maynard |Double KO |The Ultimate Fighter 5 Finale |2007-06-23 |2 |0:39 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |6–6 | Win | Kenji Arai |Decision (Unanimous) |Pancrase- Blow 6 |2006-08-27 |3 |5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- |5–6 | Win | Takafumi Ito |Decision (Unanimous) |Pancrase- Blow 4 |2006-05-02 |3 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |4–6 | Win | Jamie Schmidt |TKO |TC 13 – Anarchy |2006-03-11 |2 |1:02 | Del Mar, California, US |- |3–6 | Win | Julian Samaniego |TKO |KOTC – Flash Point |2005-09-23 |1 |2:15 | San Jacincto, California, US |- |2–6 | Loss | Melvin Guillard |Decision (Split) |RCF – Cold Hearted |2005-02-19 |3 |5:00 | Biloxi, Mississippi, US |- |2–5 | Loss | Randy Velarde |Decision (Majority) |KOTC – Revenge |2004-11-14 |2 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, US |- |2–4 | Win | Joe Camacho |Decision (Unanimous) |KOTC – San Jacinto |2004-09-24 |2 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, US |- |1–4 | Win | Justin Berkley |Submission (Choke) |TC 3 – Total Combat 3 |2004-05-30 |2 |N/A | Tijuana, Mexico |- |0–4 | Loss | Dokonjonosuke Mishima |Decision (Unanimous) |DEEP – 14th Impact |2004-04-18 |3 |5:00 | Osaka, Japan |- |0–3 | Loss | Javier Vazquez | Decision (Split) |Shooto USA – Warrior Spirit: Evolution |2003-11-14 |3 |5:00 | Las Vegas, Nevada, US |- |0–2 | Loss | Jamal Perkins |Decision (Unanimous) |KOTC 19 – Street Fighter |2002-12-07 |2 |5:00 | San Jacincto, California, US |- |0–1 | Loss | Jens Pulver |Decision |UW – Ultimate Wrestling |2002-06-29 |3 |N/A | Minneapolis, Minnesota, US References External links * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:1981 births Category:Living people ja:ロバート・エマーソン